


Feeling Fallen

by Seltzer_In_Shadow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seltzer_In_Shadow/pseuds/Seltzer_In_Shadow
Summary: Crowley tries to tell Aziraphale how he feels after their not-so-doomsday Ritz dinner.It doesn't turn out as he had hoped.





	Feeling Fallen

"I- I just need more time Crowley... I'm sorry. " 

Aziraphale couldn't look at the demon, but grabbed the Bentley's door handle. 

"It's such a nice night! I think I'll walk from here! It's alright!"

He got out and turned and to meet Crowley's eyes, but he was already putting his sunglasses back on.

"I did have a lovely time you know!"

"Yeah. Alright. Be safe then." 

Even with the darkened frames, Aziraphale could feel the sadness in his eyes.  
He began to close the car door behind him. 

"Goodnight Crowley." He smiled.

"Night Angel." Crowley didn't. 

As soon as the door was closed the demon sped away from the Ritz.

"DAMMIT! Why did I have to go and mess up a perfectly good evening! We were...so close..."

The evening had been perfect. The day had been eventful, swapping bodies to avoid being tortured to death had been fun, but dinner? Perfect. Finally it felt like they were together, like they could BE together! No this side or that side nonsense. Just them at the Ritz. 

As Aziraphale had talked about the sudden bookshop changes he had discovered, and how off it had felt to have a strawberry lolly instead of his usual vanilla flake cone. Crowley had thought of how he would have left everything if it had meant being with this angel, his angel. They didn't have to do that though. It had worked out, for now, and in that for now they could picnic and dance and..just be there with each other, closer than ever before. Perfectly close and then….

Then in the car he had messed it up. Took a perfectly good dinner and ruined it by scaring away the one being he couldn't bare living without. 

There had been silence when they had gotten in the Bentley, and he had tried to foolishly fill it.  
Crowley had taken off his shades, turned towards Aziraphale, and took his hands.  
This was it. Now. Say it you coward! Tell him. Start this!  
He had opened his mouth and that's when the angel had cut him off.

"You go too fast for me Crowley." 

This had happened once before.  
The demon felt heavy as he opened the door to his apartment and made his way into his chair. Which was really more of a throne.He sat down hugged by the red velvet and shut his eyes. 

There was something warm on his cheek. It reminded him of when they had first invented pocket lighters and he had gone around playing with them. Turning the small flame into a large torch, letting it kiss his hands, tongue..cheek. Kiss..  
Crowley opened his eyes to Aziraphale. He was so close that Crowley held his breath. The angel met his eyes. Then gestured to Crowley's lap.

"May I sit?"

"Er- yeah. I mean…" The demon stuttered  
"of course." 

They had never done this. He knew Aziraphale so well he could swap bodies with him, but now? They were themselves, and he was sitting..on his lap!  
Aziraphale took his seat and Crowley awkwardly moved his arms to rest around the angel. 

"I'm ready Crowley" 

The angel looked his demon deep into his eyes, leaned forward and kissed him. 

Crowley was shocked as he was kissed back.  
It was deep and warm, and while Crowley loved that it was happening it felt, off. He pulled back confused. 

"You're not my angel are you?"

The dream Aziraphale looked shocked and then smiled sadly. "No dear. I am not. But good job, you figured it out much earlier than you did last time."

"Last time?"

"Well yes. Last time you slept for a decade* and didn't even have the wiles to dream of Aziraphale kissing you. You just pinned more in your dreams. Had a lot of lunches. To be honest I'm impressed. It's only been two days."

"Two days?!"

"'Yes though no worries dear. Aziraphale is coming through the door now. He's worried sick you'll sleep on him again. Now wake up!"

Crowley woke up at the creek of his front door but pretended to be asleep. Keeping his eyes closed he waited. 

Seeing him, the angel huffed

"I knew it. Sleeping on me again? Fiend." 

Crowley felt a sharp pain on his cheek. It still felt warm though and he loved that Aziraphale was here after two days. 

He bolted up in play annoyance.  
"Bloody hell! You slapped me!" 

Aziraphale was shocked and looked apologetic.  
"Well..!I thought you…I.."

Crowley grinned slyly

"Well now that I'm up. What can do, to be of service?" 

Aziraphale straightened up, remembering to be annoyed again. 

"Well I wasn't about to let you go on and sleep a decade away like the last time I rejected you. "

At his outburst Aziraphale covered his mouth. Crowley looked furious.  
"I mean not re-"

"OOOOOH?! You rejected me eh? Is what you think?! Well I've got some news for ya angel.."  
He stopped.

Was he really going go play this game more? Lie and pretend that it didn't hurt to feel not wanted?

The demon sighed and slumped back into his chair. 

"-well you're right."  
He didn't didn't look up but could tell Aziraphale hadn't been expecting this. 

"I slept to give you space the last time. I didn't think it would be so long...I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had, you know.. hurt you."

Aziraphale came over and lightly sat on the chair's armrest. 

"You must know how I feel about you Crowley…"

The demon looked up into the eyes of the angel. 

"Well..no."

Aziraphale paused taking a deep breath. 

"I love you Crowley. I have for a long time. But it never felt like there could truly be an "our side"..I got scared today. Once we start this.. we can't go back..I don't think I'd ever want to…"

"Aziraphale..I-."

The angel slipped into Crowley's lap. He looked into the demons scared yellow eyes, tears had formed at the corners.  
He leaned in and Crowley followed.  
This kiss. Was perfect.

When they broke away Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley's chest and gazed into his best friend's eyes. 

"You know if you had fallen asleep for another ten years you would have missed all the latest fashion trends again."

Crowley looked at his angel.  
"among other things" 

He paused 

"I fell for you long ago angel."

"I know." Aziraphale smiled into Crowley's chest, and peacefully close his eyes. 

Crowley leaned back and closed his as well. He smiled.

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> *I switched this to a decade even though in the book it's a century. I think a century is too long for a nap and doesn't fit well with this timeline.


End file.
